LM.C
'LM.C''' (Short for Lovely-Mocochang.Com) is a duo band playing a mix of: electronic rock and pop, which they call "new century electrorock". __TOC__ Band History 2002 LM.C was founded by Maya, a guitarist for musician Miyavi his support band Ishihara Gundan Japon and a guitarist in his own band The Sinners. While still with Miyavi, Maya and other support members also played live shows as LM.C. Later they were joined by Aiji of Pierrot. 2006 After Maya quit Miyavi's band and Aiji's band Pierrot disbanded, LM.C made their major label debut in October 2006, releasing two singles, "Trailers (Gold)" and "Trailers (Silver)". 2007 As 2007 began, the group came out with a third single, "Oh My Juliet", which was the 2nd ending theme for the Red Garden anime. On March 7, they released their first EP, Glitter Loud Box. They released their fourth single, "Boys and Girls", in June 2007, featured as the second opening theme for the Katekyou Hitman Reborn! anime. Their fifth single, "Liar Liar/Sentimental Piggy Romance", saw an October 2007 release, while their sixth single, "Bell the Cat", was released in December of the same year. 2008 In 2008, LM.C released "John" in the winter and "88", another opening theme for the Katekyou Hitman Reborn! anime, in the summer. LM.C then debuted in North America, performing at Anime Expo's "Battle of the Bands" on 3 July 2008, followed by a concert at the Crash Mansion in Los Angeles, California on July 5. On November 16, 2008, the band embarked on their first world tour, the LM.C Tour '08-'09. The tour included stops in South America, Europe, and Asia for a total of 34 shows in twelve countries. Also in July, they performed their first hall concert at C.C. Lemon Hall in Shibuya, Japan. Tickets to the show were sold out within two minutes of its release. Closing on July, they were invited to perform at the "Formoz Festival" in Taiwan as a main act for the second consecutive year. In November, LM.C's first album Super Glitter Loud Box and the second album Gimmical Impact!! were simultaneously released worldwide. These two albums were also available worldwide on main music download stores on the same day. 2009 In March 2010, the band released the album Wonderful Wonderholic. In October 2010, the band released a new single called "Let Me' Crazy!!" which featured their two new songs: "Let Me' Crazy!!" and "No Fun, No Future". Both songs had a PV released for them. LM.C was scheduled to appear at A-Kon in Dallas, Texas, on May 29, 2009, but cancelled due to threats of Swine flu. All other overseas tours were cancelled by Pony Canyon. 2010 The band's European tour started on April 3, 2010, with a total of twelve shows in eight different countries. In May LM.C appeared at FanimeCon 2010 in San Jose, California, where they performed on May 30 and also held a Q&A panel the day after. 2011 In July 2011, the band's single "Hoshi no Arika" was featured as the first opening theme for Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan's second season. In October 2011, the band's single "The Love Song" was released as the second opening theme for Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan's second season. "The Love Song" was also included on the ☆★Best the LM.C☆★2006-2011 Singles album, released on October 12, 2011 2012 In February 2012, the single "Ah Hah" was released, followed by their 4th original full album STRONG POP in April. The band also began their live 2012 tour "-Strong Pop-", which occupied many venues worldwide. LM.C performed at Anime Central in Rosemont, Illinois, on April 27, 2012, where they kicked off their world tour. The band performed at the convention and participated in a Q&A and autograph session. 2013 In 2013 the group released the single "My Favorite Monster". 2014 Their 2nd and 3rd mini-albums Perfect Fantasy and Perfect Rainbow ''were released. They also released the DVD "LM.C Yaon de Fever Max!!!" exclusively for fanclub members. 2017 In August of 2017 for the 25th anniversary of Anime Fest in Dallas, Texas LM.C performed as the musical guest, hosted a Q&A, and several autograph sessions. Several months later in early April of 2018 LM.C was the musical guest for the Tekko anime convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Again they performed a concert, hosted a Q&A, hosted a meet & greet in which fans were able to shake hands with the band members. Later after the end of the convention they played the private concert held at the Hard Rock Cafe for staff and Rockstar badge holders. Lineup Support band * '''Hiko' – bass * DEATH-O – drums * JayKay – keyboard * Denkiman – VJ 2009 world tour support * MACKAz – bass * DEATH-O – drums * Jun – keyboard * Denkiman – VJ 2010 world tour support * Ken – bass * Yuya – drums * Jun – keyboard * Denkiman – VJ, Para Para 2012 world tour support * MACKAz - bass * SASSY - drums * Nom Nom - keyboard * Denkiman - VJ Discography Albums= LM.C - GLITTER LOUD BOX Album Cover|'GLITTER LOUD BOX' 2007.03.07|link=GLITTER LOUD BOX LM.C - SUPER GLITTER LOUD BOX Album Cover.png|'SUPER GLITTER LOUD BOX' 2008.11.05|link=SUPER GLITTER LOUD BOX LM.C - GIMMICAL IMPACT!! Album Cover.jpg|'GIMMICAL☆IMPACT!!' 2008.11.05|link=GIMMICAL IMPACT!! LM.C - WONDERFUL WONDERHOLIC Album Cover.jpg|'WONDERFUL WONDERHOLIC' 2010.03.03|link=WONDERFUL WONDERHOLIC LM.C - Best the LM.C 2006-2011 SINGLES Album Cover.jpg|'☆★Best the LM.C★☆2006-2011 SINGLES' 2011.10.12|link=Best the LM.C 2006-2011 SINGLES LM.C -STRONG POP Album Cover.jpg|'STRONG POP' 2012.04.04|link=STRONG POP LM.C - B-Side BEST!! Album Cover.jpg|'B-Side BEST!!' 2013.06.05|link=B-Side BEST!! LM.C - PERFECT FANTASY Album Cover.jpg|'PERFECT FANTASY' 2014.02.12|link=PERFECT FANTASY LM.C - PERFECT RAINBOW Album Cover.jpeg|'PERFECT RAINBOW' 2014.12.17|link=PERFECT RAINBOW LM.C - Over The Fantasy, Under The Rainbow Album Cover.jpg|'Over The Fantasy, Under The Rainbow.' 2015.09.05|link=Over The Fantasy, Under The Rainbow. LM.C - VEDA Album Cover.jpg|'VEDA' 2016.12.21|link=VEDA LM.C - FUTURE SENSATION Album Cover.jpg|'FUTURE SENSATION' 2018.08.08|link=FUTURE SENSATION |-|Singles= LM.C - Trailers Gold Single Cover.jpg|'Trailers【Gold】' 2006.10.04|link=Trailers (Gold) (single) LM.C - Trailers Silver Single Cover.jpg|'Trailers【Silver】' 2006.10.04|link=Trailers (Silver) (single) LM.C - Oh My Juliet Single Cover.jpg|'OH My JULIET.' 2007.01.31|link=OH My JULIET. (single) LM.C - BOYS & GIRLS Single Cover.jpg|'BOYS&GIRLS' 2007.05.23|link=BOYS&GIRLS (single) LM.C - LIAR LIAR Sentimental PIGgy Romance Single Cover.jpg|'LIAR LIAR/Sentimental PIGgy Romance' 2007.10.10|link=LIAR LIAR/Sentimental PIGgy Romance (single) LM.C - Bell the CAT Single Cover.jpg|'Bell the CAT' 2007.12.12|link=Bell the CAT (single) LM.C - JOHN Single Cover.jpg|'JOHN' 2008.02.20|link=JOHN (single) LM.C - 88 Single Cover.jpg|'88' 2008.06.04|link=88 (single) LM.C - PUNKY HEART Single Cover.jpg|'PUNKY ❤ HEART' 2009.05.20|link=PUNKY HEART (single) LM.C - GHOST HEART Single Cover.jpg|'GHOST†HEART' 2009.11.04|link=GHOST HEART (single) LM.C - LET ME' CRAZY!! Single Cover.jpg|'LET ME' CRAZY!!' 2010.10.27|link=LET ME' CRAZY!! (single) LM.C - SUPER DUPER GALAXY Single Cover.jpg|'SUPER DUPER GALAXY' 2011.05.01|link=SUPER DUPER GALAXY (single) LM.C - Hoshi no Arika Single Cover.jpg|'星の在処。-ホシノアリカ-' (Hoshi no Arika. -Hoshinoarika-) 2011.07.27|link=Hoshi no Arika. -Hoshinoarika- (single) LM.C - Ah Hah! Single Cover.jpg|'Ah Hah!' 2012.02.22|link=Ah Hah! (single) LM.C - DOUBLE DRAGON Single Cover.jpg|'DOUBLE DRAGON' 2012.11.28|link=DOUBLE DRAGON (single) LM.C - My Favorite Monster Single Cover.jpg|'My Favorite Monster' 2013.12.11|link=My Favorite Monster (single) LM.C - MONROEwalk Single Cover.jpg|'MONROEwalk' 2016.03.16|link=MONROEwalk (single) LM.C - Rain Maker Single Cover.jpg|'レインメーカー' (Rain Maker) 2016.07.20|link=Rain Maker (single) LM.C - ChainDreamers Single Cover.jpg|'ChainDreamers' 2018.08.08|link=ChainDreamers (single) |-|DVDs= LM.C - THE MUSIC VIDEOS DVD.jpg|'THE MUSIC VIDEOS' 2008.06.04 LM.C - ROCK the PARTY'08 DVD.jpg|'☆ROCK the PARTY☆'08' 2008.09.17 LM.C - The Live Of WONDERFUL WONDERHOLIC DVD Cover.jpg|'The Live Of WONDERFUL WONDERHOLIC' 2010.07.28 LM.C - Rock the PARTY 2012 at NIPPON BUDOKAN DVD Cover.jpg|'★Rock the PARTY★2012 at NIPPON BUDOKAN' 2012.05.16 LM.C - Yano de Fever MAX!!! DVD Cover.jpg|'Yano de Fever MAX!!!' 2015.02.20 Category:Active bands Category:Major